


Wonderful Life

by forthose_below



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthose_below/pseuds/forthose_below
Summary: a small sample of the life of the Posen family
Relationships: Emily Junk/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Wonderful Life

Emily loved the mornings like this, when she got to wake up before her wife and just enjoy having her so close, so gorgeous. She felt the blond women stir a little, as she planted light kisses on her shoulder and neck.  
“ good morning, Beautiful”   
“Keep up with that kissing and it will be a great one” she smiled as her wife turned in her arms, kissing her deeply  
“promises, promises”   
Emily laughed in between kisses. but before Aubrey could answer her, they heard the noise outside their door, making both women smile. 

They waited for a few minutes before the door was open, a four-year-old boy with brown hair and warm brown eyes peaked in. The two women stayed quiet, pretending to still be asleep, trying not to giggle as they heard a small pair of feet getting closer to the bed and jumping in.  
Emily felt the small weigh climbing her, and two small hand on her face.  
“mommy, up, up, huwgy”  
She couldn’t hold the giggle anymore as she stared at the little blond boy and his big green eyes.   
“Good morning to you too, mister bossy” Giggles filing the room as she kissed the two-year-old.

“ He woke me up too, to open the door”  
She looked to her side, and melted at the sight in front of her, Aubrey holding their oldest son, Nate, playing with his hair, with the boy laying on top of her, resting his head on her chest and a smile so big on her face, that could rival the sun. She looked back at the smaller kid in her arms, now with a little pout on his lips, making her laugh.  
“alright Posen clan, To the kitchen”   
the two kids got up fast, screaming in joy, chanting “pancakes”. As the two women got up and walked behind them. 

Aubrey leaned in the kitchen door, watching. If someone told her years ago, that this was what her future looked like, she would laugh in their faces and call them crazy. Who would’ve thought that she would be brave enough to love, and let herself be loved by the adorable brunette, and that together they would build this little family?   
“Momma, pancake”  
the little call took her out of her thoughts, as the small boy on top of his chair waved his little fork at her.  
“yes sir” she smiled at him, as she sat down in between the two boys, eating the piece of pancake at the little boy’s fork. Hearing him giggle   
“me too” came from the other boy beside her, as she turned her head, to another small fork picking a piece as well. She heard Emily giggled, and looked up at her smiling.  
She never thought that she could be this happy.

They were at the living room, talking and laughing at a history Amy was telling when they heard the small cry coming from one of the rooms.  
“I’ll go “  
Aubrey got up kissing Emily check, and heading to Oliver’s bedroom.  
“hey little guy, what happened?” She held the blond boy close calming him, singing her favorite Bruno Mars song softly, small arms around her neck.   
"When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing   
Just the way you are "  
She jumped when she noticed Chloe leaning on the door of the bedroom with a huge smile on her face.   
“ I came to help you out, but seams like you got it. I have to say, seeing you sing that song, It’s like I’m back at that empty pool. We had no idea of anything, I didn’t know Beca loved me, we didn’t even know Emily or Flo, you were just graduating. Feels like a lifetime ago”  
Aubrey felt small tears as she heard Chloe and looked at her son, sleeping again on his crib.  
“ It’s almost crazy imagine what it was like before Beca became a pain in my ass, before the girls, Before Emily. That woman turned my life upside down, and save me from myself, just like you and Beca did for each other”

“yeah, we got lucky, didn’t we?   
Chloe asked he as they left the boy’s room. Hearing the laughter of their friends and their wives.  
"Yes we did, now let’s go, Before those two wake the kids again”


End file.
